


Christmas Wishes

by StayAliveFrens



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, SO MUCH FLUFF, Yuuri's first person POV, brief mentions of sex and alcohol, first Viktuuri Christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 20:37:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9256025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StayAliveFrens/pseuds/StayAliveFrens
Summary: Yuuri and Viktor have just returned home from Grand Prix and Christmas is just around the corner so they decide to decorate the Christmas tree. It's basically just a fluffy Christmas fic.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know this isn't TØP related, but I just love this series so much. Btw I'm working on a longer Joshler fic, but it's going soooo slow (damn you, college). Anyway, enjoy some Viktuuri in the meantime.
> 
> I know Christmas time is over, but I got the idea for this around Christmas and I'm not waiting another year just to post a one shot, so bring back your ugly Christmas sweaters and put on some Christmas music, 'cause things are about to get Christmasy again (talk about overusing the word 'Christmas').
> 
> There's some mentions of Japanese costums. I am not Japanese and these are solely based on internet research so if anything's wrong/offensive, I'm sorry and feel free to tell me.
> 
> And I decided to use 'Viktor' instead of 'Victor' as that is the Russian version of the name.
> 
> Also English is not my first language and as this is self-betaed it's probably full of mistakes (which you can freely point out to me) and I can't get a hold of comma usage in English, so so sorry for that.
> 
> Last but not least, a massive thank you to [StayAliveButDontKillYourMind](http://archiveofourown.org/users/StayAliveButDontKillYourMind/pseuds/StayAliveButDontKillYourMind) for throwing ideas around with me and encouraging me to continue writing, you're the best friend a fanfiction writer can have.

The box is as heavy as I remember. I haven't celebrated christmas at home for years during my training in Detroit. The Japanese generally don't celebrate christmas with our families anyway, don't put up a big Christmas tree in our homes, but my family had a house full of foreign guests and we have been putting up a Christmas tree for years to whip up some Christmas spirit.

\---

Viktor and I returned from Grand Prix yesterday and there was a big celebration with all of Hasetsu gathering to congratulate me on my silver medal win. The party lasted until early morning and though I made sure not to drink to much, given what happened at the banquet last year, I was still exhausted. I left the party with slightly more drunk Viktor in tow and found mom to drop my drunken coach off.

'Hey, mom, could you show Viktor to his room, I'm going to sleep,' I explained.

'Aren't you going to sleep in the same room? I laid out a futon for Vicchan in your room. I mean you're engaged now, aren't you?' mom answered, smiling warmly at the sight of Viktor draped around my shoulders to keep himself steady. Was my mom seriously giving me permission to sleep in the same room as my coach? Boyfriend? Fiance? I still had no idea what exactly we were. I was lucky my mother ran a resort. Being in touch with Western foreigners she developed a more liberal mindset. We haven't talked yet about my relationship with Viktor, but she seemed to be taking it quite well.

Before I could answer her, however, Viktor chimed: 'Yes, yes, we can sleep together. Arigato, Hiroko-san!'

I sighed. Viktor was gonna be the death of me. Well, at least he still had his manners.

Mom wished us goodnight and left to help clean up after the party. By the time I dragged Viktor to my room, he was already half asleep, drool pooling at his lower lip. I wiped it away softly and laid him on the futon. He was wearing a suit, though he lost the jacket somewhere at the party. It was definately not comfortable to sleep in. Someone had got to get him out of those clothes. I sighed and kneeled next to Victor who was already dozing off. Careful not to wake him, I started unbuttoning his shirt. He looked so peaceful and approachable asleep. I noticed that before, when we started sharing rooms during the skating season.

'Yuuri,' Viktor opened his eyes all of a sudden, grabbing my hand and stopping me from unbuttoning the last button of his shirt.

'I'm too tired for sex,' Viktor protested, his words making the blood rush to my face. I quickly let go of Viktor's shirt. I was flooded with memories, the night Viktor got drunk back in China. It was the first time we had sex, the first time I had sex in general, and it was strange. Strange, but amazing...

'I'm just undressing you. You're wearing a suit,' I explained, my hand still in his, but instead of holding it tightly, he's moved to running his thumb over my palm.

'Oh, okay then. You're the best boyfriend ever,' Viktor relaxed again, letting go of my hand and closing his eyes. Viktor's only ever called me his 'boyfriend' or 'baby' when he was drunk, but I suspect that's more not to scare me away. He knows I'm shy and not confident so he wants me to determine the speed of our relationship. Well, that all fell to dust in China, didn't it?

I continued undressing him without any further interruptions and moved on to find more comfortable clothes in his suitcase that's been brought up here when we arrived. I found a cozy looking plaid pyjamas I've seen him wear past couple of nights. Who knew Viktor Nikiforov wore plaid? I dressed him up and then undressed myself, jumped into my freshly made bed and started to drift asleep...

'Yuuri, where are you?' Viktor's confused voice woke me up. It was dark so he couldn't really see me. Maybe he needed something, like water or another blanket?

'I'm here. What is it?' I asked, a bit concerned. Viktor turned, probably in the direction of my voice.

'I thought we were going to sleep together,' Viktor said accusingly, betrayal evident in his voice. Of course. Leave it to Viktor to guilt-trip you into cuddling.

'Come cuddle me,' Viktor beckoned in case I didn't get the memo. I giggled and rolled of my bed, directly on the futon, missing Viktor by an inch. It's not like there are any cons to cuddling with your boyfriend.

Viktor rolled us around so that he was spooning me, our legs entwined, his hands around my waist, his breathing tingling the small hairs at the nape of my neck. I could get used to this. I fell asleep again, more content and warmer than before.

\---

I woke up before Viktor. We were still cuddled up together, but he's let go of my waist so I could entangle myself without waking him up. Considering the light behind the curtains, it was already late, but I still wanted to let a hungover man sleep.

I changed and joined my mom for breakfast.

'Slept well?' she asked. I tried not to blush at the memory of being pressed flush to Viktor's body. It wasn't anything extreme or forbidden but it wasn't something you share with your mom either.

'Yes, it's nice to sleep in your own bed for a change,' I answered. Or your boyfriend's futon, what's the difference, really?

'What do you say we decorate the Christmas tree today?' mom suggested. I almost squealed. I completely forgot it was three days until Christmas. I wasn't in the Christmas spirit at all. I was too busy in the competition. In Detroid Phichit and I had a small tree we bought in Walmart on the desk in our room, but it was nowhere as grand as the Yu-Topia tree.

'Yes, I missed our Christmas tree so much,' I answered and mom smiled at my enthusiasm.

'Ohayo, everyone,' Viktor greeted then, entering the room still in his pyjamas. He didn't look hungover at all. In fact, he looked less hungover than me and I hardly even drank.

'Ohayo, Viktor. Do you need some painkillers?' I asked. Surely after a night like that he'd need some. I mean, he was too tired for sex. That's never happened before.

'No, I'm fine. Russian stomach,' Viktor explained with a wink.

'Viktor, will you join us today in decorating the Christmas tree? I'm sure Mari and Minako will be up soon. She crashed here. She drank too much to go home herself. Poor girl,' mom proposed.

'I'd love to!' Viktor seemed as excited as Yuuri was just moments ago. 'Christmas is my favourite holiday.'

\---

Viktor and I are now stumbling down the stairs, carrying a box with the plastic Christmas tree to the reception where Mari and Minako are waiting with the decorations we already brought down.

When we finally put the box down, I am already slightly out of breath. The four of us then put together the tree, hooking the branches to the core pole. Viktor is humming a melody, posibly a Russian Christmas tune. It takes us a few minutes, but finaly the tree is standing proud in the corner of the reception.

'Okay, let's start decorating,' Minako suggests, turning gracefully on her heel to reach down to the box full of ornaments. She picks up a shiny blue bauble and hangs it on a branch. Mari and Viktor follow her example while I stand back for a moment and watch the slow progression of decoration, ornament by ornament, filling me with Christmas spirit.

'Are you going to help, Yuuri?' Minako asks, a bit cranky from her hangover. So I stop watching and grab an ornament from the box, a silver bauble with a glittery pattern.

'So, Yuuri,' Viktor starts, while balancing an ornament on one of the highest branches. 'I read about Christmas costums in Japan. I'm taking you out tomorrow.'

Mari stops mid-stretch and stares at me blatantly. Minako glances at me to, but she's a lot more subtle. It's a simple statement, really. 'I'm taking you out tomorrow.' But there's context. 'I read about Christmas in Japan.' Viktor knows Christmas Eve is primarely not a family holiday here. It's a couple's night. It's Valentine's day 2.0. He's proclaiming we're a couple. It's not like I haven't known that, but it still makes me feel all fuzzy inside.

My excitement must show on my face, because he smiles warmly at me and then reaches down to cup my face and kiss me gently. I'm perfectly aware of Minako and Mari's eyes on me and that's distracting enough for me not to pay attention to Viktor's lips. He doesn't seem bothered by that, though. He knows how I feel about PDA. I'll kiss him properly in the privacy of my bedroom.

'Less kissing, more decorating,' Minako calls out in a teasing voice, but without any malice. I know she's just joking, but I still blush. It's something I seem to do quite a lot with Viktor around.

'Sorry,' Viktor flashes a sweet apologetic smile in Minako's direction and lets go of me. We continue decorating and Viktor starts humming his Christmas song again. I can't wait for tomorrow. Viktor and I haven't been on a proper date yet, even when we were together, there was always the shadow of training and competition over us. I know we'll have to start prepering for Continents soon, but right now we have time to relax if just for a few days.

We're almost to the bottom of the box of ornaments when I see it. A slightly different shade of silver, less shiny and glittery. I grab it without even looking at it and stuff it in my pocket. My Victor ball.

\---

'What are you making, sweetheart?' mom asked. I was nine, maybe ten. I was never an artistic child, but Mari was and sometimes mom would buy her some modeling clay to make pots and figures and she'd leave some for me. I'd usually make an unrecognisable blob out of it and call it 'cat' or 'house', but this time I was making something special.

'It's a ball for our Christmas tree,' I explained happily. It was early January, Christmas has just gone by, my first Christmas with a Christmas tree.

'That's great! But we'll have to wait a whole year before we can hang it up,' mom commented. I nodded knowingly.

'I'm sure he'll win next year too,' I said confidently. Viktor was fourteen then. He's won Junior Grand Prix that year. He was flawless, his jumps more advanced than those of his competitors. He was more and more becoming my idol, my obsession.

'What do you mean?' my mom asked, a bit confused. She knew who Viktor was, I made her watch finals with me, but back then he was just a skater I looked up to.

'It's Viktor,' I explained simply. I was a bit hurt that she didn't recognise him herself, but honestly, it didn't look much like anything, especially without Victor's long silver locks that weren't detailed yet.

'The skater?' mom asked and I beamed at her and nodded. I was lucky she was taking interest in my hobbies.

'One day you're going to skate just like him, you know?' she commented with more confidence in me than I ever had.

'Noone can skate like him,' I countered. She smiled sadly, but let it go.

'We'll put it on the tree next year,' she decided and pat me on the head affectionately.

\---

We've put the Viktor ball on our tree every year until I went to Detroit. I realised quite soon that it was a horrifyingly ugly ornament, but it meant a lot to me and it was kind of a joke. I can't let Viktor see it though. I stand mortified for a few seconds, lost in my memories. Suddenly, I feel something touch my neck and jump in surprise.

I turn to find Viktor laughing at me, a loud, heartfelt laugh. He's wraped silver tinsel around my head, its glittery fibers tickling my skin.

'You look like Snegurochka!' Viktor exclaims laughingly. I have no idea what that is, but before I can ask, Victor's throwing more tinsel over me, a piece of it landing half in my mouth, making me spit it out. Viktor keeps laughing and I hear Mari and Minako join in. I throw some of the tinsel back at Viktor, it's silvery glitter matching well with his hair.

'Hey!' Viktor exclaims and gathers a whole pile of silver and blue fiber from a box to throw at me. Now it's getting personal! I take hold of the box and dump everything that's left in it onto Viktor. While Viktor is suffering through a fit of coughing and laughing at the same time, I decide to take my chance and tackle him to the ground. I'm careful to protect his head from hitting the ground and for a second I'm scared I might've overstepped the line, but then Viktor starts laughing again and I join him. I'm still not in the true Christmas spirit (although seeing I'm covered in tinsel one might think differently), but I feel happy nonetheless. Now that Grand Prix is over, I can relax and enjoy Viktor's presence much more freely. I feel like I've truly become his friend, lover, equal, now that practice and competition aren't looming over us for a while.

'What's that?' Viktor asks then, looking and something on the ground next to his leg.

My Viktor ball.

It must've fallen out of my pocket when I tackled him and weirdly enough it's still intact. I try to hurry and hide it in my pocket again, but Viktor pushes me off of him and reaches for the ball. He takes a closer look and dismisses my pleas to give it back. He smiles adorably.

'Is this me?' he asks, positioning the ball right next to his face as if to compare it. I nod and he laughs happily.

'You made this?' he asks then and this time my blush gives me away. I can't believe Viktor's seen the monstrosity I've made that's supposed to be him.

'I was little,' I say to my defence and Viktor laughs again. There is no malice or mockery behind his laugh.

'I love it,' he decleres, taking me by surprise. I though he was gonna make fun of it or call it ugly or even get angry at me for portraying him so badly. I didn't expect him to like it.

Viktor stands up, offering me a hand to help me get up too. Still holding hands he reaches up and hangs the Viktor ball near the top of the tree.

'We're gonna take it with us when we get our own place,' Viktor decides and looks at me meaningfully. He's making plans. He's making plans for his future and I'm in it. He's making plans for our future. It's not a big deal, but it makes me even happier. I smile back at him.

'I have a feeling this will be the best Christmas I've ever had,' I comment. Viktor leans his head on my shoulder before answering: 'I have a feeling our Christmases will just keep getting better and better.'

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I posted anything so I'm nervous all over again. Anyway, thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
